marfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash
is a fictional character and recurring anti-villain in the manga and anime series MÄR. He is a member of the Chess Pieces, the series' main antagonists, and is the 10th strongest Knight. Personality Ash's personality is rather unusual on Chess Piece standards. Ash is both playful and fun-loving, despite wearing a mask of a Grim Reaper with its tongue sticking out. Ash prefers to solve matters without fighting, urging the other knights during a meeting not to deal with Rapunzel's insolence. Phantom himself, who is one of the Knights' more sadistic members, states that he could never hate Ash, as he is "just that sorta person". Ash is almost always seen enjoyably playing with children, usually Defu, Ko, and Benni, when not fighting a battle. Galian also states that Ash is usually not one to give up in battle. Ash's original design had little differences from his original one, the most notable being having a regular mask rather than a skull one.MÄR manga volume 3, chapter 20, page 8 History Little is known about Ash's background. Ash joined the Chess Pieces in the hopes on using their immense power to conquer the world, ending all other wars countries might bring up, preventing the deaths of the children he loves. At some point, apparently shortly before the second War Games, he rescued Defu, Ko, and Benni, three children whose village was destroyed by the Chess Pieces. Ash led them to a small cottage where they would be safe from any further Chess Piece attacks. It is also hinted that Ash has children of his own. Plot Pre War Games Ash was among the Chess Pieces present at Phantom's revival. It is shown that Ash also participated in the Chess Pieces' war campaign, though the exact details are unknown. War Games Ash was later seen with the entire Knights after the 3rd Round of the War Games. During a meeting with the other Knights shortly afterwards, Ash asked everyone not to fight amongst themselves when others were getting angry with Rapunzel. When Team MÄR returned from Caldia, he is seen playing with Defu, Ko, and Benni. He approaches Team MÄR to request for Ginta Toramizu to fight him and that someone, later revealed to be Galian, wanted to fight Nanashi in the fifth round. Later that night, he tells Candice, who wanted to kill Ginta for harming Phantom in Caldia, that he's the one who will be fighting Ginta. Just before the 5th round, Ash is once again seen playing with children. Ash then waits patiently for his fight with Ginta, and, just before the battle, tells Hamelin and Emokis they do not know how to treat children. During the fight, Ash chooses to use his Psycho Space on Ginta, claiming that he doesn't want children to see the rest of the battle. Once inside, when Ash reveals he joined the Chess Pieces to save the children he loves, Ginta, angry, responds by yelling at Ash that the Chess Pieces would only kill those children by their own hands. After Ash's Walking Bomb hits Ginta, Ash shows concern for his safety, though Ginta use Cushion Jelly to avoid harm. After Ginta defeats Ash's Guardian, Ash gives up the fight, and tells Ginta that he supports Ginta's wish to save MÄR-Heaven. Before he leaves, Ash takes off his mask, revealing his true face. Ash later volunteered for punishment to Phantom, though this is denied. Just before the final battle, Ash and Garon confront Rolan over his fight with Alviss, where Rolan reveals he feels quite a connection to Alviss. Ash, Defu, Ko, and Benni together watch Ginta's battle with Phantom, and leave once Phantom is defeated. Post-War Games Ash is later, along with most of the other Chess Pieces, sent to a meeting with Diana, where she, following her revealing her plan to conquer both worlds, has King kill all of them there, though Ash escapes by splitting to avoid King's attacks. Ash promptly leaves the Chess Pieces and, along with his children friends, lead others to safety. While doing so, Ash meets Ian and Gido, who are also Chess Piece deserters, and reveals to them King and Queen's plan to conquer both worlds. Ash then travels throughout MÄR-Heaven closing the various portals that the King and Queen create. While doing so Ash reunites with Ginta, Alviss, Jack, and Dorothy, with the rest of Team MÄR having been killed by King. Ash asks Ginta for help in closing the portals, and the two together close a very large portal. Once this is done, King appears and attacks the two, though Ash traps King in his Psycho Space to save Ginta. Inside, Ash and King summon their Guardians, and the short battle ends in Ash's death. Like others killed by King, Ash is revived following the King's death. Ian and Gido took care of Ash's children friends while Ash was dead, and Ash kindly allows the two to still live with him. ÄRM Ash is a Dimension ÄRM user. Among his ÄRM are: * Walking Bomb: Weapon ÄRM, a bomb that enlarges itself every time a participant of the fight gets wounded, and ignites when it gets large enough. * Shadowman: A Nature ÄRM that allows Ash's shadow to attack his enemy. Ash can also use this to absorb attacks meant for him. * Split Parts: A pendant Dimension ÄRM, allows the user to split his body to attack in different directions. When he first uses this it freaks out all the members of team MÄR * Psycho Space: A ring Dimension ÄRM, creates a different dimension that cuts off the opponent's magic in half. * Eingang (anime): A ring Dimension ÄRM which emits a beam Ash uses to fill the gap connecting Earth and MÄR-Heaven. * Death: A pendant Guardian ÄRM which conjures for Ash a goalie-masked monster with ability of his likes - the ability to separate its body. References Category: Chess Pieces Category:Characters Category:Knights